<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To... by walk_ng_d_saster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603398">How To...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_ng_d_saster/pseuds/walk_ng_d_saster'>walk_ng_d_saster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disaster Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Aid, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_ng_d_saster/pseuds/walk_ng_d_saster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rishi transformed Zajeer and Theron from tentative allies, to close friends, and finally to lovers.</p><p>This is how it all began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theron Shan/Male Smuggler, Theron Shan/Zajeer Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disaster Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How To Make A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Theron? That <em>is </em>your name, right?”</p><p>As soon as Zajeer had spoken these words, The former SIS Agent froze rather comically on the spot, golden eyes wide and head whipping frantically around to see who had spoken. The action sent some of his spiky hair askew, because the gel and/or hairspray that held it in place had begun to lose its hold. The singing he’d heard also stopped, which could only mean one thing… That lovely voice had been coming from the <em>human</em>, and not from a computer or the holonet as he’d initially thought. It was enough to make the nautolan feel a pang of regret because he’d had to go and take Theron out of what was clearly his happy place, and he’d made Theron too nervous or self-conscious to keep singing. Probably both.</p><p>For the past couple of days, Zajeer had been unable to calm himself enough to sleep in his cramped little bedroom in the safe house. He’d tried to stay in bed and pass the hours quietly out of consideration for the others, but this was the third night in a row that he’d been unable to settle in. Then, he’d heard Theron start to sing, and that singing had drawn him out of his room and back into the common area so he could hear it better. It wasn’t terribly  that much larger of a space, and Zajeer didn’t care that much for being closed in small spaces that <em>weren’t</em> his ship, but it was far more open than the bedroom. It was also where they discussed strategy, entered the intel they’d found into the computer, and shared a meal or two. Last night, their little group had even shared a few drinks and chatted for awhile before turning in for the night.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me…” Theron replied, after a long and awkward pause, and then his eyes narrowed and his expression grew suspicious. “How long were you standing there, exactly? I don’t appreciate being spied on.”</p><p>“Hey, <em>relax</em>. I’m not going to tell anyone I heard you, nor will I force you to continue singing if you don’t want to. Your voice was beautiful by the way, but I don’t want you to feel like you’re being pressured into anything.” Zajeer said, now close enough and speaking so softly that only Theron would hear him. He also held his bare hands up, palms forward, in what he hoped was a peaceful enough gesture. “I just couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard I tried… and then I heard music so I came out here to hear it better . At first I thought it was just the holonet or a file on the computer, but then I saw that you were still up and decided I should offer you some company if you wanted it. If not, say the word and I’ll leave you alone. I won’t even make a snarky comment about how hypocritical it is for a <em>spy</em> to say that he doesn’t like being spied on.”</p><p>As the nautolan rambled at him, Theron’s expression initially softened at the compliment, but then he had to stop himself from <em>snorting </em>in amusement. A spy who dislikes being spied on? Hypocritical indeed! He would have to remember that one for later when he needed something to smile about.</p><p>After a moment’s consideration, he gestured for Zajeer to take a seat beside him. patting the seat of the chair to his left. Not needing to be told twice, Zajeer strode across the room,  turned the chair to face Theron, and sank down onto it in a motion so smooth that it struck Theron temporarily speechless. </p><p>“Why is it that you can’t fall asleep?” Theron asked, after he’d saved the file he’d been working on and closed the program. He shifted his own seat so he could look at Zajeer as he spoke. “Was something on your mind, or did you need a drink?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m okay. S'just that the room I’m sleeping in is kinda small for my liking. I don’t like tight spaces if they’re not my bedroom on my ship. Thanks for askin’ though.” Zajeer waved off Theron’s offer of help with a casual gesture of a hand as he spoke, but at the same time couldn’t help himself. He smiled. It was like someone had flipped a switch in the human’s head, and he’d suddenly gone from grumpy workaholic loner to caretaker. Zajeer would have said it was adorable if he had been feeling in any way inclined to flirt with the human… or if he thought that he might stand a chance with someone like Theron.</p><p>Then again, humans were something of a sore spot for the nautolan at the moment, and he couldn’t quite shake off how Senator Dodonna had used him for her own nefarious purposes. Theron seemed attractive and even kind enough, and so far it seemed as if the human could not be further from the sort of person Dodonna had been, but Zajeer wasn’t quite ready to take a gamble. He’d worn his hearts on his sleeve during his relationship with the senator, and look how badly <em>that</em> had gone! Besides…he barely even <em>knew</em> Theron, and if his time with Dodonna had taught him <em>anything</em> it was that he was better off taking the time to get to know someone before instantly falling into bed with them. He wouldn’t rush into this. He <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p>He didn’t want to end up hurt again. Dodonna had actually managed to <em>hurt</em> him, and once was <em>quite</em> enough.</p><p>“You’re welcome… and if you <em>do</em> need anything just holler at me. I’ll try to help you however I can.”  Theron replied, and… oh, <em>hell</em>… Theron was <em>smiling</em> at Zajeer. His eyes had slightly crinkled at the corners, and there was even the smallest sliver of straight white teeth. The bright golden eyes seemed to sparkle like jewels. The contrast between them, Theron’s tanned skin, the dark brown spikes of his hair, and the sliver of teeth, was enough to render Zajeer speechless. The human had also taken off his gloves and jacket at some point before Zajeer had come to see him, and for the first time Zajeer noticed that he seemed much softer and more approachable this way. Instead of the rigid red leather, he wore only the soft brown long-sleeved shirt that he wore underneath… His belt, gloves, blasters, and even his boots were absent. He just had his pants with their vertical blue stripe that ran the length of his legs, a pair of black socks, and the shirt. Nothing else.</p><p>Zajeer could also see more than just a hint of a trim and toned physique through the closely-tailored clothes.</p><p>’<em>Oh, damn. Oh, kriff. He’s actually gorgeous! How did I not notice this?</em>’ Somewhere in his torso, Zajeer could feel his multiple hearts thump just a little bit harder as he fought to keep his body from reacting. ’<em>Play it cool, Zajeer.</em>’</p><p>“Will do,” Zajeer replied. “If I should ever need anything you’ll be the first person to know.”</p><p>’<em>Well </em>your <em>voice</em> <em>didn’t crack at all. </em>Smooth<em>.</em>’ said a snarky little voice in the back of his head,, but he ignored it and schooled his expression as best as he could. He did not need to start blushing like a damned teenager in front of Theron. The last thing he wanted the human to think was that he was embarrassed to be spending time with him.</p><p>“I’d hold you to that…” Theron began, “…but somehow you don’t strike me as one who likes to ask for help. I was watching the security footage and I saw the way you handled yourself back on Manaan. You made quick work of that enhanced Selkath in the undersea labs, and I don’t think I could have done that any better. Your friend Corso couldn’t keep up.”</p><p>“Oh, Corso?” Zajeer’s expression grew fond as a glimmer of warm brown eyes and a goofy smile flashed through his thoughts, and he leaned back in his chair to gaze up at the ceiling as he spoke. “He handled himself well enough. I wasn’t expecting him to be perfect… I just needed him to keep up with the kolto probes so I wouldn’t keel over dead. He did all that just fine, and if I’m being honest here, I’m actually proud of how far he’s come. He’s also a dear and loyal friend.” Closing his eyes for a moment, Zajeer allowed himself to smile, remembering all the in-jokes, laughter, and good times he’d shared with Corso. They’d pulled off so many pranks on Guss! It hadn’t been their brightest idea, but it had been worth it to get back at that walking fish-stick for all the lies and for trying to get him killed when they’d initially met.</p><p>The human didn’t reply, however, so Zajeer opened his eyes and risked a glance in his direction.</p><p>To his surprise, Theron’s expression seemed almost… wistful. Sad, even. It was fleeting, an emotion that vanished so quickly that Zajeer almost thought he imagined it, but when he focused more intently on Theron’s eyes he could see that there was a deep and lingering loneliness in those golden depths. It made the nautolan’s hearts throb painfully and he was nearly overwhelmed by a sudden urge to hug Theron. He wanted to, but couldn’t. They were little more than strangers. He had no right to go invading the human’s personal space. Theron wouldn’t appreciate it, and he didn’t want to scare the human away.</p><p>“Let me guess, Theron,” he said instead. “You haven’t got very many friends, or they’re not good ones.”</p><p>“You’d be right about that,” Theron replied, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. “How did you figure that one out?”</p><p>“Your eyes gave you away. I could see your loneliness in them… and I think I might have a solution for your problem.” Zajeer replied, extending his hand towards Theron as he spoke. His blaster-callused fingers were relaxed, stretched towards the human, and welcoming. “I can’t promise I won’t get myself in trouble and need to be bailed out, but for what it’s worth… I’d like <em>us </em>to try to be friends. Or at least… you know… better allies. What do you think of that idea? Should we try?”</p><p>There was another long pause as Theron considered his words, and Zajeer lowered his gaze to his own lap, leaving his outstretched hand where it was. He had to wonder what Theron thought of him. A scrawny, scrappy nautolan who at the moment was clad in black pyjama pants and a borderline threadbare black tank top that had seen better days, but was still incredibly comfortable for sleeping in. He wasn’t even wearing socks. Instead, his feet were bare. He hadn’t even bothered to tie his head tentacles back before deciding to visit with Theron, either, and they had fluffed up somewhat somewhat wildly around his head, the ends of them going in every direction except for straight and orderly. He could only hope that Theron wouldn’t judge him for coming out to talk to him while he was dressed in his pyjamas. He was <em>comfortable</em>, damn it!</p><p>“I accept,” came Theron’s reply, breaking Zajeer out of his throughts as a larger, warmer, and equally callused hand was wrapping around the nautolan’s. The human’s grip was firm, but yet not so firm as to crush Zajeer’s hand. If anything, it was exactly perfect and felt unbelievably good. So good that Zajeer squeezed just the tiniest bit tighter as they shook hands.</p><p>“I’m glad,” said Zajeer. “I wasn’t sure if you would accept after I’d been kind of flirting with you… but I guess you will.”</p><p>“You only had to ask, you know?” Theron replied, hesitating until Zajeer gestured for him to continue. “You’re actually the first to consider <em>my </em>feelings or show signs of caring about <em>me i</em>n <em>years</em>. I’d have to be dense not to know what you’re offering me, and even denser not to appreciate it for the gift it is.” Having said what he needed to say, Then, Theron gave Zajeer yet <em>another </em>of those slight, but breathtakingly gorgeous smiles. He continued to smile and his expression remained soft and welcoming as he let go of the nautolan’s hand, but not before squeezing it in return. “You’re a lot kinder than I expected.”</p><p>“Really?” Zajeer’s eyes widened. “I mean… I guess I’m a little rough around the edges, but I try.”</p><p>“You don’t just try, you <em>succeed</em>…” Theron replied, with an amused shake of his head. “… And hey, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on, or someone to have a few drinks with or, well…<em>anything</em>, you can always hit me up. I can’t promise to have all the answers, but I’m told I’m decent company,” said Zajeer, and this time when he smiled up at Theron, he was pleased to see Theron smile back. So pleased that he allowed the depths of his own golden eyes to give a happy little swirl. A gesture that made the human blink, his eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>“Could your eyes <em>always </em>do that?” Theron asked after a moment, leaning a little closer for a better look.</p><p>“Yes, It’s a nautolan thing.” Zajeer replied, allowing his eyes to whirl again. “Nothing to be alarmed about… I’m just happy, and I’m showing that happiness in my eyes. It’s part of how we communicate how we’re feeling with each other, and it’s particularly useful when we’re underwater. By the way, I can also see very well in the dark and I can breathe underwater. I always could. I just hadn’t had felt any need to return to the water once I learned to walk on land.”</p><p>“Wow,” said Theron, impressed. “We’ve only just become friends and already I’m learning something new about you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll learn a lot before too long. I have plenty to share with you that <em>isn’t</em> on the record,” Zajeer smirked as he spoke, and he reached over to pat Theron on the shoulder. “Stick around awhile, and maybe I’ll tell you everything.”</p><p>“You know… I think I will,” said Theron, giving a little smirk of his own. “At any rate, we’d better go back to our rooms and at least <em>attempt </em>to get some sleep. We’ve been out here long enough that there’s a real risk of waking Lana up because she’ll sense that we’re not in our rooms, and you do <em>not</em> want to wake her up or have her try to correct your behavior. Believe me.” Theron gave a slight shiver as he rose from his chair. “I’m <em>still</em> having strange dreams about those glowing yellow sith eyes. She glared at me from the shadows until I went back to my room, and I’d rather not relive that.”</p><p>He paused to offer an outstretched hand to Zajeer and the nautolan took it without hesitation, allowing Theron to pull him up.</p><p>“Well, G'night then, Theron,” said Zajeer. “Thanks for the chat, and I hope you have a good sleep.”</p><p>“You too, Zajeer. Goodnight,” Theron replied. “Now that we’re friends, I hope that will help you settle in.”</p><p>Sharing one last smile, human and nautolan retreated to their respective bedrooms. This time, as Zajeer laid himself down, there was a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. His eyes slid shut, and curling into a more comfortable position, Zajeer sighed contentedly. Finally, <em>finally</em>, he could feel himself starting to relax. Finally, he could just let go.</p><p>‘Y'know… <em>Maybe humans aren’t so bad after all…</em>’ Zajeer thought, a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How To BE A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semnator Dodonna was cruel, and Zajeer is in desperate need of a hug.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Zajeer! You came back here just in time. We were about to have a few drinks to celebrate your first mission's success!” A human man with dreadlocks in his hair -- [Corso, was it?] – was waving to a blue-purple nautolan with yellow freckles and yellow spots on his tentacles. “Come sit, eat something, and then let's show our resident spy-boy here how us spacers play cards.”</p><p>“Actually, Corso... If it's all the same to you...” Zajeer began, so quietly and hesitantly that Theron had to strain a little just to hear it. “...I think I'm going to turn in early tonight.” The nautolan's shoulders were drooping and he seemed... tired? No. He didn't look tired, but his normally shining eyes were dull and almost lifeless. “Maybe I'll play tomorrow night – assuming we have time tomorrow after the next phase of the mission.” Zajeer flashed a weak smile in Corso's direction, and turned to leave the way he came,</p><p>Corso frowned, crossed the room to stand beside Zajeer, and the two began to speak so quietly that Theron almost couldn't hear it.</p><p>“Are you okay, Captain? You've been acting really odd since Corellia.”</p><p>“S'fine, Corso... Something I ate on the way back to the safe house isn't sitting well with me. I just need to sleep it off.”</p><p>“Well if you're sure... You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Corso. If I actually need to talk about anything you'll be the first to know.”</p><p>“Okay. I'll hold you to that. Don't let me keep you anymore. Go and rest.”</p><p>“Will do. Sorry to spoil your fun. At any other time, you <em>know</em> I would have jumped at the chance.”</p><p>“Hey, don't worry! I'm sure we can still teach Theron the basics while you rest,”</p><p>“Alright... Tomorrow I'll elaborate on whatever you've taught him.”</p><p>“Sure. Anyways you better get to bed. Sooner you sleep, the sooner you can feel better, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah... Thanks again, Corso.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>As soon as Zajeer had turned to leave, Corso turned his attention back to Theron, flashing him a toothy and disarming smile. When he spoke, it held none of the softness with which he'd spoken to Zajeer. Instead, his voice was loud, but warm and welcoming.</p><p>“Alright, Theron. Pull up a chair, grab yourself a drink, and let's see how much you know about cards!”</p><p>-o-</p><p>As the hours of the night had stretched on, Theron began to feel sleepy, and decided it was time to say goodnight, get himself showered, change into his pyjamas, and settle into bed. If he couldn't manage to fall asleep, he could always read for a while. He was just heading back to his bedroom after his shower when he heard it. A strange, choked-off sound. Almost a <em>sob</em>.</p><p>The only other person to retire to their bedroom had Zajeer, so Theron couldn't help but to worry a little.</p><p>The first night they'd all been under one roof had been fine. In fact, it had been one of the best nights Theron could remember having in years. He'd finally been able to sit down and have a talk with Zajeer. In the process he had learned a lot about the <em>real</em> nautolan behind the smuggler with the contagious smile – the smuggler who at times had appeared to be <em>flirting</em> with him and had so much charisma and confidence that it boggled Theron's mind to consider where all of that charm had been coming from. That night, Zajeer had been nothing like the facade he wore in public. If anything, the nautolan had been kind, humble, down to earth, and had even seemed a tad <em>vulnerable.</em> He had been refreshingly real, and nothing at all like the loud, bold mask he wore in public.</p><p>By the end of that conversation, Theron had gained himself a friend, and he and Zajeer had gone to their rooms in a cheery mood, or so Theron had thought. The nautolan had certainly been all smiles the following morning, and had even greeted Theron warmly.</p><p>Tonight, however, Zajeer was <em>crying</em>. The sound came again, louder this time, and now that he was close to Zajeer's room he could clearly hear it... which meant that there was only one thing left for Theron to do. It was the only <em>decent</em> thing he could think of.</p><p>He knocked.</p><p>-o-</p><p>A quiet knock on his bedroom door startled Zajeer, making him freeze for a moment. Blinking away the tears in his eyes, he lifted and turned his head to look up at the door from where he'd been trying to muffle his cries in one of his pillows. If someone had noticed, then it was clear that his attempts to keep himself quiet hadn't been very effective, and now he had some explaining to do.</p><p>“Come in,” he said in the direction of the door, rolling onto his left side and rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands as he spoke. Internally, a part of him was screaming at him about the weakened sound of his voice – but there was no helping it. Zajeer'd been feeling like this ever since they'd finished with their missions on Corellia and he'd been forced to say his final goodbyes to Dodonna. She had used him, ripped his hearts out, stomped on them, and given them back broken, but he still loved her. Rather, he loved the memory of lying in her arms, and he missed the touch of her lips and the feel of her hands... of her warm body lying close to his in the moments after they'd finished making love. Thus, he had the current reason for his tears. Tears he'd been holding at bay until couldn't hold them any more. Now, he would face the consequences of his lack of emotional strength – and possibly be subjected to a lecture he didn't want or need if the person who had heard him was the person he <em>dreaded</em> it would be.</p><p>
  <em>Please, in the name of all that is good and right in this galaxy, don't let it be Risha!</em>
</p><p>There was a soft hiss as the door slid open and then shut, and quiet footsteps as the person crossed the room.</p><p>Then Zajeer felt the edge of his mattress sag as the person sat down on the edge of the bed, and a big, warm, decidedly masculine hand found a place on Zajeer's shoulder. Not heavy-handed, so it wasn't Corso. Not furry, so it wasn't Bowdaar or Jakarro. Not clammy, so it couldn't possibly be Guss. This meant that it could only belong to one person. The SIS agent. The Spy. Theron Shan.</p><p>Lowering his hands, he peered upwards. Even with his excellent low light vision, he could barely make out the shape of the human.</p><p>Irritated by this, he reached over to the bedside table and flipped on the small reading lamp. Now he could properly see that Theron was clad in a loose pair of red pajama pants that rested low on his hips, and a black sleeveless top that looked just as worn-in and comfortable as the yellow one he was currently clad in. Theron's hair was also curiously soft and devoid of spikiness, and a fringe of bangs dangled into his eyes -- no doubt the reason for the height of the spikes that were usually in the front. The lack of spikes made his face seem softer, a little less angular, and oh – those eyes... Theron's oddly green-golden eyes were significantly greener at the moment. Softened about the corners with a warmth and a concern Zajeer had rarely seen directed at <em>himself</em>.</p><p>“I had just showered and was on my way to bed when I heard you crying,” said Theron, leaning closer and speaking softly so only Zajeer would hear him. “I know we've only just become friends, but... I couldn't just leave you alone to be miserable after you've been such an inspiration to all of us.” The human gently squeezed the nautolan's shoulder, and the tenderness with which Theron was touching him caused Zajeer's eyes to well up with new tears. Memories of Dodonna clashed with the soothing sensations of the present. Of this human's hand resting on his shoulder. Of this skin that was appealingly callused and rough in the same places that Zajeer's hands were, and an almost complete contrast to the softness of Dodonna's, It was a hand that matched his own, and it felt <em>right</em> resting there on his shoulder. “You were so brave and so strong out there in the Nova Blades' Camp. I was so <em>proud</em> of you.”</p><p>“I don't know what to say, Theron...” said Zajeer, truthfully. His tears spilled over and made fresh trails down his cheeks as he spoke, but it really was the truth. In all of his short years of life, he'd never felt anything quite like the way Theron was currently making him feel. A tsunami of relief, of gratitude, of emotions and tears he'd held back for as long as he could remember.</p><p>Theron's concern was one thing, but he couldn't even <em>remember</em> the last time someone had been proud of him...</p><p>“Well, move over a bit. I'm here, we're friends, and you don't have to be alone anymore.” Theron murmured, and Zajeer did as he was told. He even lifted a corner of the blankets to invite Theron in, though he wasn't sure where the taller man was going with this. To his great surprise, however, the human shifted and accepted his invitation, actually laying himself down next to Zajeer. They were close enough that Zajeer could feel the warmth of Theron's body, and they were resting face to face and with their knees bent so human legs could stack and tangle up with nautolan ones under the covers. Tangling their legs together was something Dodonna had avoided, stating that if they ever had to make a hasty retreat, they would need to be able to move quickly. Theron, however, appeared to have no such worries or qualms. Instead he seemed to make himself right at home as he pulled the covers up over them, tangling around Zajeer like he <em>belonged</em> there and making their sharing of the narrow bed feel as comfortable as possible,</p><p>Indeed, Theron's strong arms <em>surrounded</em> Zajeer as the human proceeded to wrap his larger frame around the smaller nautolan one. It was here, tangled up in human legs and sheltered within the circle of human arms, that Zajeer was finally able to let go of everything he'd been holding in. The tears flowed freely, unchecked, and he buried his face against Theron's chest. He was probably <em>soaking</em> the thin material of Theron's shirt, but the human didn't seem bothered. He couldn't be certain how long he cried, either. He could only be certain that he cried, and that he cried <em>hard</em>. Ugly, loud sobs that shook his slender frame like a leaf in a hurricane.</p><p>Through it all, the human held him close, one hand gently stroking Zajeer's head tentacles.</p><p>“That's it, Zajeer... Just let it all out.”</p><p>-o-</p><p>“So... would you mind telling me what brought all of this on?” Theron asked, once the nautolan's sobbing had eased off, and Zajeer seemed to have come back to himself and reconnected with his surroundings. Seeing Zajeer huddled in on himself within the circle of his arms and hearing those sobs had troubled him greatly, and now he wanted answers. Whoever had hurt the nautolan, Theron wanted to know so that he could make certain that the person responsible would never be able to bother his friend again.</p><p>“It was Senator Dodonna,” came the reply. Zajeer spoke so quietly and so sadly that Theron almost couldn't hear it, but he nodded, shooting the nautolan what he hoped was an encouraging expression. Apparently, it was, because the nautolan drew in a shaky breath and spoke a little bit louder, though there was a sharp pain and a bitterness in his tone that cut straight to Theron's core. “She and I – that is, Dodonna and I – were romantically involved. We were very close, or so I had thought, but it turned out that I was wrong. About her. About us. About <em>everything</em>. She was using me and I, the fool, was too naive to realize it until it was too late,”</p><p>“Go on,” Theron encouraged, though he could feel his heart sinking ltowards his feet. “I'm still listening.”</p><p>“I... I was intimately close to her, Theron. I truly thought her to be the one. Her species didn't matter to me. I loved her. I <em>wanted</em> her,” With these words, Zajeer's voice cracked and he averted his eyes. head hanging low as fresh tears spilled over to drip onto Theron's skin. He shook for a moment, and there was a very real fear in Theron's heart that he would start to cry harder again.</p><p>“Zajeer... she didn't <em>deserve</em> you,” Theron replied, a hand stroking one of Zajeer's tentacles. “Surely you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah... I know that now. Doesn't change the fact that she managed to hurt me.” In response to the hand stroking his tentacle, Zajeer nuzzled against Theron's chest, then sighed sadly. “She knew exactly what to say to make me feel like I was worthless.”</p><p>“You're not worthless,” Theron's voice was sharp, but it wasn't directed at Zajeer. It was directed at the horrible woman who made the alien in his arms feel so badly about himself. “She just didn't appreciate you the way you deserved to be appreciated. She saw this softer, more vulnerable side of you and she took advantage when she should have <em>treasured</em> you. None of it was your fault.” As Theron spoke, he drew Zajeer close again and gave him a squeeze. Perhaps his actions could be seen as a little more than just friendly concern, but in this moment Theron didn't care. All he cared about was offering Zajeer the comfort and reassurance that he, Theron Shan, had never been given. He'd felt as miserable as Zajeer at one point in his life, but he'd had no one there for him.</p><p>“Thanks, Theron. It means a lot to me to hear you say that... and to sense how much you care,” said Zajeer with a watery smile as he nuzzled into Theron's chest. There still were tears streaming from his golden-yellow eyes, but now when Zajeer looked up at him, Theron could see a hint of the old sparkle returning. The color seemed brighter now, and was a sharper contrast against the backdrop of Zajeer's blue-purple skin. They weren't flat or dull as they had been before, and the depths of them whirled ever so slightly. It was almost mesmerizing, the way Zajeer's eyes could be flat, dark and muddy or they could light up from within like a pair of golden suns. Mesmerizing and enchantingly <em>beautiful</em>. He'd never been more drawn to a single pair of eyes in his life.</p><p>“You're welcome, Zajeer. I'll happily be here for you whenever you need me,” Theron replied, giving Zajeer another little squeeze.</p><p>Zajeer seemed shy and hesitant to return Theron's embrace, but at the same time he seemed to be in no hurry to move away as the tears continued to flow. Instead, he curled impossibly closer until his left cheek rested against Theron's chest. They also fell into a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the slightest sniffle, hitch of breath, and shake of Zajeer's smaller frame.</p><p>Theron just continued to hold Zajeer close, using his larger frame to shelter the nautolan from the rest of the universe.</p><p>Eventually, Zajeer's tears ceased to flow and the nautolan's breathing evened out. He stopped shaking, and his smaller frame grew still and motionless save for a steady rise and fall of his chest. The nautolan's eyes were fully closed – a habit unusual for Zajeer's species, and there was the tiniest of smiles curving a pair of soft, full, and kissable looking lips. Finally the nautolan seemed to be at peace, and now that Zajeer was asleep, Theron realized that Zajeer looked incredibly <em>young</em>. He couldn't be much older than twenty!</p><p>Then Zajeer shifted in his sleep and nuzzled his yellow-freckled nose against Theron's chest again, tiny smile growing a bit wider as wiry nautolan arms finally wrapped themselves around Theron's torso. At this, Theron couldn't help it. His heart <em>melted</em> a little. In this moment, Zajeer's past no longer mattered. All that mattered was that Theron could be here for him right here and right now, and that if he could help it Zajeer would never feel worthless again. That woman, Dodonna, hadn't appreciated what she had, but Theron wasn't Dodonna. Perhaps in time Zajeer would come to realize this, and they'd be able to share a hug for real.</p><p>It was with this thought that Theron reached behind him to flick off the lamp. Then, lulled by the weight of Zajeer in his arms, the warmth of Zajeer's arms around him, and the comforting sound of the nautolan's soft snores, He drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How To Love Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zajeer wakes in Theron's arms, with interesting results!</p><p>Fluff and humour ensue!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zajeer woke, it was to a bed and blankets that felt considerably warmer and more comfortable than they had been a couple of mornings ago. Then again, maybe it was the lack of the <em>pain</em> Dodonna had caused him... For the first time in over a <em>month</em>, the memories of the Senator had left him in peace. He'd slept the entire night without dreaming about her, and he'd woken <em>without</em> tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. In fact, it was almost as if he had forgotten about her...</p><p>...or perhaps he had <em>finally</em> let her go, as he ought to have done at the first time she insulted him.</p><p>The thought brought a lazy smile to the nautolan's face, and instead of opening his eyes and getting up right away, he decided to have a bit of a lie-in. Snuggling back down into the blankets, he squeezed the pillow in his arms a little tighter and nuzzled the tip of his freckled nose against it. Oh, he'd have to get up <em>eventually</em> to relieve himself after sleeping all night, but for now there was no hurry. Besides... The warmth of his nest of blankets and pillows was too comfortable for him to even <em>consider</em> getting out of bed yet. Relaxing for a while sounded <em>lovely</em>, and something near him smelled <em>wonderful</em>. Perhaps it was the detergent that was used to wash the bedding?</p><p>Whatever it was, it was pleasantly earthy and musky and it made Zajeer want to nuzzle into the pillow again. Nuzzle was exactly what he did, keeping his eyes squeezed tightly shut to block out the sunlight that filtered in through the window. As he did this, he inhaled a deep breath through his nose, breathing in the as much of the scent that surrounded him as he possibly could. He would have to ask about the safe-house's detergent later on, when he wasn't on the verge of falling asleep from the scent. A scent that smelled like <em>home</em>, and had him completely <em>surrounded</em>.</p><p>He had just about drifted off again when the weight of the blankets covering him suddenly moved, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around him, and he received an unexpected <em>poke</em> in the thigh as he was simultaneously crushed... Not against a pillow, but someone's chest?!</p><p>“<em>What the?!</em>”</p><p>-o-</p><p>“<em>Oh-- Oh-- Stars, Theron! Don't stop!”</em></p><p>Theron Shan was having the most <em>wonderful</em> dream, and it wasn't the sort of dream that one would discuss in polite company. Oh no. In his dream, Zajeer was spread out underneath him, with his wiry blue-purple legs hooked over Theron's shoulders. The nautolan was making noises like something out of an X-rated holonet program as a tight, vice-like heat surrounded him and <em>squeezed, </em>making him <em>gasp</em>. It was so tight that he could barely move without making Zajeer cry out, but those cries sent more blood rushing straight to his cock. A cock that was buried to the hilt in the dream Zajeer's ass. Theron couldn't even <em>remember</em> the last time he had been so hard or so <em>ready</em>.</p><p>Now, if only he could figure out how to make Zajeer <em>scream</em>--</p><p>“<em>What the?!</em>” Wait... That wasn't right! In fact, that sounded a lot like the <em>real</em> Zajeer. He sounded close by, and hadn't he felt something squirming against him a few minutes ago, but dismissed it?</p><p>Oh. <em><b>KARK!</b></em></p><p>“Er... Uh... Good morning!” Theron squeaked. Yes, <em>squeaked.</em> His eyes opened wide to stare at Zajeer as he untangled himself from around the nautolan and backed away, almost falling off the edge of the narrow bed in his haste. Mercifully, the near-fall combined with his embarrassment had killed his arousal. There were no further 'problems' to worry about apart from a slight dampness and stickiness in his boxers that only he would know was there. His pride would take a beating, or perhaps he would die of humiliation, but at least he was no longer hard as a rock, and there was no further risk of doing something inappropriate.</p><p>Speaking of Zajeer, the nautolan was <em>smirking</em> at him, having recovered from his initial surprise.</p><p>“Good morning, Theron. Was that a <em>blaster</em> in your pocket, or were you just happy to be sleeping with me?” Zajeer teasingly replied, and to his horror Theron could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears heating up. No doubt his face was turning as red as the jacket he'd been known to wear.</p><p>Now if only the bed would swallow him whole. That'd be nice, because he felt like <em>dying</em>.</p><p>Suave, sly, teasing, charming and clever to boot, Zajeer had a way with words...</p><p>… and now Theron was completely at his mercy.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“Hey... Don't worry! Gettin' hard is your body's natural reaction to being close... It happens,” said Zajeer, as his extra senses clued him in to the growing levels of embarrassment and shame in his human companion. “I've woken up t'much worse, and besides... It was nice t'be held all night and not t'be alone, y'know? I'm not angry. Hell, I even nuzzled into your chest a lil' before I realized it was <em>you</em> and not a pillow that I was hugging so tightly.” Zajeer moved back over to Theron and rested his head on the human's chest, closing his eyes with a contented little sigh.</p><p>As Zajeer did this, one of Theron's hands came up to stroke one of his tentacles, prompting him to nuzzle his yellow-freckled nose against the human's chest and let out a happy little hum of approval. Any evidence of the tears Zajeer had shed last night had evaporated out of Theron's shirt, and now it was dry. Now Zajeer could understand how, in his sleepy haziness, he had mistaken Theron for a nicely scented pillow. Theron would have been totally relaxed in sleep, and that would have combined with the worn-in fabric of the shirt he wore to add an extra layer of softness.</p><p>Then, there was the matter of that wonderful <em>smell</em> that was coming from the human.</p><p>&gt;&gt;You smell nice.&lt;&lt; He mumbled, slipping into his native Nautola' as the sleepy feeling returned.</p><p>“I'm sorry Zajeer, but... <em>What</em>?” Theron asked, the hand on Zajeer's tentacle growing still. “I couldn't understand what you just said at all. It's not a language I am familiar with.”</p><p>“You wouldn't be... <em>Nautola</em>' is rarely spoken above water.” Zajeer replied, “I was just commenting on your scent. Is that a soap you use, or is that just how you always smell? It's lovely.”</p><p>“Er... well... Okay.” Theron could feel his blush return at the compliment, but he forced himself to press onward, if a bit awkwardly. “I shaved last night, so it could be my aftershave you're smelling, but I don't use a ton of that so it's probably just what I smell like. I hope it isn't offensive.”</p><p>“No. It's lovely. In <em>Nautola</em>', all I said was that you smell nice.” Zajeer chuckled softly, and then lifted one hand to gently boop Theron on the nose. “Relax. You're getting all flustered for no reason.”</p><p>“Really?” At the boop to his nose, a pair of green-golden eyes crossed for a moment as the human tried to focus on Zajeer's fingertip, but then Theron shook his head slightly and <em>smiled</em> at Zajeer, who could feel his hearts thump just the slightest bit harder at the lovely sight. <em>Stars</em>, but Theron was <em>beautiful</em>... and he was in Zajeer's <em>bed</em>, and if Zajeer wanted to he could probably convince Theron to do something with him that was a little more than just <em>friendly</em>. Possibly even <em>X-rated.</em> Not to mention the fact that he could make Theron roll around the bed so much that his hair wouldn't need the gel to make it stand up on end. As it was, it was already rather adorably mussed.</p><p>But no... That <em>wasn't</em> what this was... They were <em>friends</em>. They hadn't even <em>kissed</em> yet.</p><p>“Yeah, really.” Zajeer replied, and if his voice came out a little breathier than usual then that was just <em>fine</em>. He mirrored Theron's expression, but added a touch of happy whirling to the depths of his eyes, knowing that Theron would recognize it for what it was after his explanation a few days ago.</p><p>Apparently he did, because the human's smile grew a little wider, showing a few more teeth.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“Nautola', hm? It sounded interesting. You're going to have to teach me a few words,” said Theron, shifting carefully away from Zajeer so that he could stretch out his arms without whacking the nautolan in the process. Then a thought occurred to him and, frowning, he glanced at the door. “I also think that we should get up, get ourselves dressed, and brew some Caf before the others wake up. I know you don't mind that I stayed here, and I don't mind staying here, but I don't particularly care for the idea of being caught in the same bedroom and having everyone jump to conclusions.”</p><p>As if seeing the sense in Theron's words, the Nautolan pulled a face, but then he rolled over to the opposite side of the mattress, pushing himself up to sit before rising and shaking the jelly out of his legs. A few seconds later, Theron had done the same, and the two of them stood face to face.</p><p>“I guess you better go back to your room, then,” Zajeer commented, and Theron nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess I'd better,” he agreed. “Will you be alright?”</p><p>“I... yeah. Yeah, Theron. I'll be alright,” Zajeer replied, a smile audible in the warmth of his voice and visible in the whirl and sparkle of his eyes. “I don't know what'll happen out there in the Nova Blade camp today, but thanks to you I feel alive again. You don't know how much your kindness means to me, or how wonderful it felt for me to have someone there last night. I won't soon forget it.”</p><p>Then, as if on impulse, Zajeer walked the three paces forward and threw his arms around Theron. The motion was so sudden that it nearly pulled Theron off of his feet, but once Zajeer was there he latched on and clung, hugging the stunned human for all he was worth.</p><p>“Thank you, Theron. Thank you <em>so</em> much.”</p><p>Theron could only nod mutely as he wrapped his arms around Zajeer and hugged him back.</p><p>-o-</p><p>About half an hour later, Theron walked back out of his own bedroom, fully dressed and with his hair gelled and styled back up into his signature spikes. He'd washed his face, given his teeth a quick brush, and even shined up the cybernetic implants around his left eye. Now he was as ready as he was ever going to be to continue with the mission that he and Lana had started.</p><p>As soon as he'd reached the entrance of the main building, something stopped him. Pausing at the doorway, he took a deep breath through his nose, and then followed the almost heavenly scent of his <em>favorite</em> brand of Caf to the common area. To his surprise Zajeer was standing there alone, a steaming mug in his hand. No one else had woken up yet. It was just the two of them! Well, okay... That, or Lana had gone skulking off to wherever she kept disappearing to early in the morning without making the Caf, no doubt wanting to get a bit of training in before the day began.</p><p>The nautolan was fully dressed as well. He had on his clunky leather boots, slim black leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin, a black leather belt that crisscrossed over his narrow hips, a high-collared white shirt with gray oval patches at the elbows, a black leather vest with brown straps layered underneath it, and beneath the shirt, Theron could see a layer of gray peeking through the deep v left by the open collar of Zajeer's shirt. He was wearing his silvery metal headband on his forehead, and had bound his head tentacles back into the familiar, signature style that kept them all pulled straight back behind his shoulders and out of his face.</p><p>Attached to the nautolan's thighs was a pair of the biggest, <em>meanest</em> looking blasters he had ever seen in his life. They were bigger than Theron's, with the ends of the barrels coming to a stop above Zajeer's knee, and the stocks of the blasters sitting somewhere in the vicinity of those narrow hips.</p><p>“No one was up yet, so I made the Caf. Hope you don't mind that I brought in the spare pack from my ship and replaced that horrible Rishi blend. I also brewed it extra-strong, because there's just nothin' in the galaxy that's worse than watery Caf. It doesn't taste the same,” Zajeer told him, cutting into his observations. The nautolan held up a familiar silver and black packet that had been sitting beside the caf machine, and Theron couldn't help but smile upon seeing it. It was indeed his favored brand, and If memory served him correctly then that particular type of Caf was manufactured in Corellia and of a very high quality. It was also pricy, but Zajeer had the credits.</p><p>“Amazingly enough, that's the brand of Caf I <em>prefer</em>.” he commented, busying his hands with fetching himself a mug so he couldn't fidget too much out of nervousness.</p><p>Theron would have to be have to be blind or a fool not to be nervous. He'd seen through security feeds what Zajeer could do to people with those blasters. He'd <em>seen</em> the high-speed hailstorms of blaster bolts that left his enemies looking like scorched versions of those fancy cheeses with holes. It was actually a little bit intimidating to be in the same room as Zajeer when he was fully armed.</p><p>As soon as Theron's mug was full, he raised it to his lips and sipped carefully, sighing at the familiar smooth taste and the perfectly piping hot temperature. After so many months of drinking Caf that tasted horrible and was never quite hot enough it was nice to taste something that reminded him of his SIS-issue apartment back on Coruscant. It almost had him feeling like he was home or back in the office, and not out on some wild adventure that had him at the opposite end of the galaxy.</p><p>“Glad you like it. S'about the only brand I'll drink anymore. The rest jus' don't taste right,” Zajeer replied, between careful sips from his own mug. Each sip the nautolan took seemed to make him relax a bit more until he casually leaned back to rest most of his weight against the counter.</p><p>“Couldn't agree more,” said Theron, mirroring the nautolan's relaxed posture before taking another sip of caf. “So, are there any plans for today's phase of the mission?” he asked,</p><p>“Actually, I was thinkin' about hittin' that island where all the slaves were being forced to work for the Nova Blades,” said Zajeer, gesturing with his mug as he spoke. “If we free enough of them they won't have enough people to do their dirty work, which'll make them have to stop their operations and go hunting for more slaves. Then while they're uncoordinated, we strike at their main base this afternoon and we send 'em all running for the hills.” Here he paused, glancing at Theron.</p><p>“What do you think? Sound like a solid plan?”</p><p>“I... Yes. That's a great idea, and if anyone can pull it off, I know it'll be you and your crew,” Theron replied, his voice soft and filled with warmth as he offered Zajeer a smile. In his heart he could feel something growing that hadn't been there before. Not only was Zajeer the <em>kindest</em> person he'd known in a long time, but he was also the most genuinely interested in what Theron had to say. Zajeer <em>listened</em> and made him feel like he was being heard. He felt like he had a voice, like his thoughts and feelings actually <em>mattered</em> to someone, and like Zajeer was asking him for his thoughts on the mission plan because he genuinely wanted to know if Theron had ideas of his own.</p><p>It was nice to be heard, and it was nice to be wanted.</p><p>“Alright... I'll go grab Akaavi from her camp outside, and we'll get right on it,” said Zajeer, setting down his emptied mug. “Are <em>you</em> going to be alright here by yourself until the others wake up?”</p><p>“I'll manage, I'm sure,” Theron replied. “You stay safe out there, okay?”</p><p>“There's nothin' safe about what <em>I'm</em> about to do, <em>Sweetheart</em>, but thanks for th'concern!” With these words, Zajeer straightened to his full height, squared his shoulders, and started walking towards the door, his strides seeming to lengthen with every step he took. As he came close to what passed for their kitchen sink he put his dirty mug down into it, but then he stopped to look at Theron, brow furrowing in thoughtfulness before reaching into one of his concealed pockets</p><p>“Hey, Think fast,” said the nautolan, tossing a packet of something in Theron's direction.</p><p>Theron barely had enough time to set his own mug aside and react and catch the packet, but he managed to snag it out of the air the second before it hit the floor. He opened his mouth to ask what Zajeer had just thrown, but as soon as he'd straightened he realized the Smuggler was gone. With Zajeer gone, Theron had no choice but to <em>accept</em> what he'd been given. If he chased the nautolan and pressed him for answers now, there was a very real risk that feelings would be hurt,</p><p>Theron didn't want that, so it was better if he thanked Zajeer for thinking of him when he returned.</p><p>With slightly trembling fingers he unfolded the edge of the packet and peeked inside, Upon seeing the contents he gasped, and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He almost couldn't believe it!</p><p>There, just <em>begging</em> to be eaten, was a assortment of candied fruit, salted nuts, and <em>chocolate</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How To Care For Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The initial attack on the slave camps had been a complete success, and the Nova Blades were scrambling to capture more workers as predicted. Capturing the data from the <em>Aggressor</em> and taking Ralen Margok out had been a breeze, and Zajeer and Akaavi had seemed in very high spirits, bantering with each other and laughing as they were exiting the fallen starship. The cheer and humour in Zajeer's voice touched and warmed a place inside of Theron that he rarely acknowledged was there, and he was <em>so</em> looking forward to playing Sabacc tonight.</p><p>Unfortunately, Theron's last contact with the two of them had been more than an <em>hour</em> ago.</p><p>It was unlike Zajeer to be late. If anything, he'd arrived on Rishi much earlier than Theron had expected him to. He had also seemed eager to begin with their mission and had even offered to get started the moment after he'd arrived. Theron, not wanting to be a poor host, had said no and offered to let Zajeer and the smuggler crew get settled first. He'd then gone on to state that they would start with their actual mission in a couple of days after everyone was comfortable with their surroundings. It was a gesture that had surprised Zajeer, but the smuggler was nothing if not adaptable. He had gratefully sent a few comms to his crew, telling them to move in.</p><p>That had been almost a <em>week</em> ago now.</p><p>“Theron, Right?” An unfamiliar voice sliced its way past Theron's defences and into his thoughts, so he slowly turned towards the source. A hand hovered over one of the blasters strapped to his thighs. When he caught a glimpse of who it was, however, he abandoned the idea of shooting someone and whirled the rest of the way around. The zabrak, Akaavi Spar, was standing in the doorway... Her large, bulky frame was made all the more intimidating by the fact that she was wearing a full set of mandalorian armour, but the expression on her face was anything but fierce. In fact, if Theron didn't know better, he would say that it was <em>fear</em> that made her green eyes seem so large and bright, and made her normally blood red skin several shades paler than normal.</p><p>Leaning heavily on her shoulder was Zajeer. The smuggler's forehead was sweaty and his expression was <em>pained,</em> golden eyes as dark, dull and lifeless as swamp mud. He appeared to be favouring one of his ankles as if it hurt to put weight on it, and his arm was draped around Akaavi's neck and shoulders as if she was the only thing stopping him from hitting the floor, Then again, perhaps she <em>was</em>. She certainly seemed strong enough.</p><p>“Yep, this is me... What happened?” Theron replied, hurrying to Zajeer's other side and inserting himself under the nautolan's free arm so he could take some of Zajeer's weight off of Akaavi. “Who hurt him?”</p><p>“No one hurt me, Theron...” said Zajeer, interrupting so softly that Theron almost didn't hear him. “I did a <em>stupid</em> and decided to climb a fruit tree. See, I remembered enjoying such a fruit when I was a teenager on Nar Shaddaa and I wanted to taste it again after so many years had passed. I wanted to see if they would taste the same as I remembered, or if I had matured too much and caused my taste buds to change.” Releasing his hold on Akaavi for the moment, he reached into an inner pocket of his vest and pulled out a pair of bright purple spherical fruits. “I don't know what these are, or even if they are rare, but I remembered the flavour being one I quite enjoyed.”</p><p>“He made it up the tree just fine, but when it came to jumping down he landed wrong, and his ankle rolled out from underneath him,” Akaavi added. “I helped him to make it back, but it took us longer than we would have liked. We were trying to avoid conflict with the remaining pirates, and we also tried to avoid putting too much weight on his injury... <em>He</em> thinks it's a sprain or that he has pulled a tendon in his ankle. <em>I</em> told him we should hurry back so we could have a second opinion.” As she finished, Theron couldn't help but <em>gawp</em> a little at the zabrak. It was the most he had ever heard her speak, and he couldn't help but appreciate her deep, yet gentle voice.</p><p>“Well, thank you for bringing Zajeer back, Akaavi,” Theron told her, offering her a smile which earned him a subtle softening of the corners of her eyes and the slightest upward quirk of her lips. “If you want to go back to your campsite outside, you're free to go. I'm no expert, but I know enough about sprains that I can help Zajeer with whatever else he needs as he recovers. I just need to get him up to his bedroom and lay him down first.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Akaavi replied. She ducked out from under Zajeer's arm and made to leave, but then something stopped her and she turned to face Theron again. She gave him a once over from head to toe that made him feel as if he was being scanned, but then to his surprise she actually <em>smiled</em> at him, showing a sliver of straight white teeth. “The others might not be so aware of what you're doing for the Captain's mental health, but <em>I</em> know that you've done a galaxy's worth of good for him.” She reached out to Theron and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently before releasing her hold on him. “Thank you for bringing the light back to his eyes.”</p><p>With these soft words, Akaavi turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Theron and Zajeer alone. It was a good thing too, because had she gone on with her praise he might have been too emotional to focus.</p><p>-O-</p><p>“Alright, Zajeer, let's get you upstairs and take a look at that ankle,” said Theron once Akaavi was out of view.</p><p>“Er... actually... Theron... I... Um...” Zajeer had re-pocketed the fruit, and now his free hand was fidgeting a little with the hem of his shirt. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his face was tilted downward towards the ground and he seemed to be ducking a little as if embarrassed. At this angle, Theron couldn't even see the adorable row of yellow spots, like freckles, that dusted the bridge of Zajeer's blue-purple nose. Hell, the entire face of the nautolan seemed to be oddly discolored. Was Zajeer <em>blushing</em>? How <em>adorable</em>!</p><p>“What is it?” Theron asked, using <em>his</em> free hand to gently cup Zajeer's chin and coax the nautolan to look at him. Zajeer <em>did</em> open his eyes, giving Theron a glimpse of whirling golden depths that almost took his breath away. Almost. The fact that the nautolan seemed strangely <em>vulnerable</em> was not lost on Theron, and it worried him.</p><p>“Ikindaneedtopeefirst,” Zajeer replied, jerking his chin out of Theron's hand and ducking his head again.</p><p>“Oh... Uh. Um. Well!” Now it was <em>Theron's</em> turn to blush, awkwardly adjusting his hold on Zajeer to better support the nautolan's weight as he spoke. “I can take you to the bathroom first if you can manage the rest on your own. Or if you want to uh, <em>stand</em>, I'll just look in the other direction and let you do your thing. You choose.”</p><p>“I can manage it on my own... I think. I just need some help getting <em>upstairs</em>,” said Zajeer somewhat sheepishly, “Sorry for gettin' all embarrassed. I jus' don't like to be a nuisance or more trouble than I need to be.”</p><p>“<em>Nonsense</em>,” Theron replied, tone a little bit sharper than intended. “I'm your <em>friend</em>, Zajeer. You can count on me to be there. I'd be a <em>lousy</em> friend if I didn't take care of you whenever you were hurting or sick.”</p><p>“You're right... I'm sorry,” said Zajeer, but then he glanced at the doorway. “So... new problem. How are we going to negotiate the staircase that leads to the living quarters? It's a bit narrow for us to walk side by side.”</p><p>“We'll just have to do something a little bit <em>unorthodox</em>, then, won't we?” Theron asked. Before Zajeer could reply to that, Theron turned so that the nautolan was now leaning heavily up against his back. “Hook your arms up around my neck, Zajeer,” As Zajeer did what he was told, Theron bent his knees a little. “Good. Now hop up off the ground as best you can with your good leg, and I'll catch your legs and carry you.”</p><p>“<em>My hero</em>,” Zajeer sighed once he had hopped up and was properly situated on Theron's back. He said it in such a theatrically <em>dreamy</em> voice that it threatened to make Theron laugh and <em>drop</em> the nautolan again.</p><p>Instead he shook his head and grinned from ear to ear, starting the trek towards the staircase.</p><p>-O-</p><p>If Zajeer had to admit one thing it was that Theron's larger, sturdier frame and obvious strength was a turn-on to him. His chin was currently resting on one of the human's broad shoulders, and he could feel each individual muscle as they moved and shifted under him. Theron appeared to be navigating the narrow staircase with ease, carrying Zajeer's slighter weight as if he had always been meant to have a nautolan on his back. It was strange.... but it was also wonderful. In fact, it was <em>too</em> wonderful. The friction of Theron's backside rubbing against him was threatening to cause a problem of an entirely different nature than a simple need to relieve himself.</p><p>'<em>Stars... Please don't let me get hard while I'm up here. That would be all I need,</em>' Zajeer thought frantically as he clung to Theron's back like some kind of odd tree-dwelling ginx. '<em>It's bad enough he has to carry me up the stairs and to the bathroom like I'm some kind of invalid.</em>'</p><p>Once they reached the bathroom, Zajeer jumped down quickly as if he had been burnt. It took some awkward hopping on his good leg to get around Theron and into the open door, but once inside he glanced apologetically at the human for any offence he might have caused him. Then, he quickly pressed a button to close the door.</p><p>A few minutes later, having washed his hands and straightened his clothes, Zajeer re-opened the door to find Theron still standing there in the hallway,. This time, however, Theron simply opened his arms to Zajeer. Now Zajeer could take a few seconds to appreciate his friend's body, so he did. His eyes wandered over the human's larger frame, taking in every detail of the stylish red and black jacket, the brown belt with its silver buckle, the brown pants with their vertical blue stripes that hugged a pair of muscular thighs, and the knee high black boots that appeared to be moulded to Theron's calves like a second skin. While it was odd that Theron wore the same outfit day in and day out for leisure and combat, Zajeer couldn't help but admit that the look really suited him.</p><p>The red brought out the greenish tint to Theron's eyes, which were focused <em>completely</em> on Zajeer at the moment.</p><p>“Thanks, Theron... You can carry me to my room now,” said Zajeer softly, hopping into the human's arms. A part of him was overcome by an urge to press a kiss to Theron's cheek, but he refrained for the moment. The last thing he wanted was to overstep his boundaries with this beautiful human and cause him to run away.</p><p>In response to his words Theron hooked his arms under Zajeer's knees and picked him up almost bridal style, prompting the nautolan to wrap an arm around Theron's neck and cling tight. Now Zajeer was cuddled up against Theron's front, head resting on Theron's shoulder as he was carried the few short paces to his bedroom.</p><p>-O-</p><p>Once they were safely behind the closed door, Theron wasted no time in setting the precious nautolan in his arms down on the edge of the bed. He then shifted his focus to Zajeer's boots, lifting one foot and then the other and beginning the process of pulling them off. The boot on the nautolan's uninjured foot came off without a problem, but when he began to remove the other boot he heard a sharp inhale and an exhaled hiss of breath.</p><p>Worried, Theron glanced up to see that the nautolan's face had transformed, crumpling into a grimace of pain.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Zajeer.... I might have to cut off your boot if I can't get it off this way,” said Theron softly, gently touching the injured ankle through the leather. “Your ankle feels like it's pretty swollen in there.”</p><p>“There is a zipper on the inner seam... try unzipping that before you cut,” Zajeer replied. “It's hard to see but trust me, it's there. I had my boots custom made and they are designed to come off easily in an emergency.”</p><p>“Alright...” Glancing down at the boot, Theron realized that indeed there <em>was</em> a zipper, cleverly concealed along the inner side of Zajeer's leg. It wasn't long before he had the boot completely unzipped and removed.</p><p>Then, Theron gingerly removed the socks Zajeer was wearing, He took extra care with the sock that covered the injury, stretching it wider with his fingers so it didn't pull at the sprain. Once it was off, Theron actually <em>winced</em> in sympathy as he saw how swollen and bruised the joint had become. It was definitely a sprain, and a <em>nasty</em> one at that. Nothing a soak in a kolto foot bath wouldn't cure, but any further missions would have to be put on hold for a day or two while Theron acquired the kolto from one of his shadier sources. He couldn't go through the official SIS channels like he normally would, so that meant he would have to resort to shopping for the kolto on the black market, which was something he tried to avoid doing as much as he possibly could. The black market would leave a trail that could be traced back to their location by the Revanites they were trying to put a stop to.</p><p>Then again... Perhaps he could ask Lana. She seemed resourceful when it came to acquiring these things.</p><p>“Looks like a sprain, and it's a <em>nasty</em> one at that,” said Theron, causing the nautolan to slump a little in defeat. “I have some elastic bandages I can wrap your ankle in and some painkillers that you can take to reduce the inflammation and swelling, but we're going to have to elevate this, immobilize it, and put it on ic. Then you're going to have to keep your weight off of it until we can get a hold of some kolto to soak your ankle in.”</p><p>“All this trouble because I wanted a piece of fresh fruit,” Zajeer sighed, flopping backwards on the bed. “I'm sorry, Theron. I honestly don't know why you're being so patient with me when I've made such stupid choices.”</p><p>“Don't be sorry. You weren't expecting to land on your ankle wrong and besides, I probably would have done the same had I been there,” Theron replied, but then a thought occurred to him. “Actually.... While we're on the topic of fruit I should thank you for sharing that trail mix and Caf with me earlier. I ate half of the mix and am saving the rest for tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to having another cup of Caf that actually tastes like something.”</p><p>“No need to thank me, Theron... I just wanted to give you something special after you allowed me to cry all over you and then stayed with me all night instead of leaving me to wake up alone.” A smile was audible in the tone of Zajeer's voice, and Theron glanced down at him to see that the nautolan's huge golden eyes were whirling and shimmering ever so slightly in their depths. “You made me feel like I meant something to you, and I <em>needed</em> to feel like I meant something to someone. I can't thank you or hug you <em>enough</em> for doing that.”</p><p>Theron sighed softly, and flopped himself down to the nautolan's right on the bed, their shoulders touching.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> I'm going to keep saying thank you,” said Theron. “You deserve to hear it.”</p><p>“I know... You're a good friend, Theron,” Zajeer replied. “You have no idea how precious you are to me.”</p><p>“Oh I <em>might</em> have an idea,” said Theron, allowing a teasing tone to creep into his voice. “I <em>am</em> a spy, after all.”</p><p>“<em>Perish the thought!</em>” Zajeer gently elbowed Theron in the ribs, prompting the human to chuckle softly. Then, a comfortable silence descended over them. For several minutes neither man spoke, and the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their soft breathing. There was a warmth and peace that surrounded them despite the throbbing pain in Zajeer's ankle. A sense of belonging. A sense of <em>rightness</em> that couldn't be expressed properly in words. The best thing the Zajeer could think to could do for now was to stay exactly where he was, and just... <em>be</em>.</p><p>“Hey, Zajeer?” Theron asked, rolling carefully onto his left side to face the nautolan. As he moved, he made sure to be slow and careful about it so he didn't cause the mattress to shift too much.</p><p>“Yes, Theron?” Zajeer rolled onto his right side, meeting the human's gaze.</p><p>“Would you mind it too terribly much if I held you again? Just a little?” As Theron spoke, he extended one of his arms toward Zajeer, offering him a place to nestle up against his side.</p><p>“Not at all, but... Uh... Let me take some of these layers off first... It's too warm.” Zajeer shifted and wriggled, pulling off the almost elbow-length gloves first, then undoing the buckle of his belt. After pulling the belt and the blasters attached to it completely off of his hips and thighs. He unceremoniously pushed them off of the bed, where they landed on the floor in a heap with a clatter. His gloves quickly joined the pile.</p><p>Further wriggling loosened the hem of his white shirt from where it was tucked into his pants, and the quick work of nimble blaster-callused fingers had the vest and shirt off in seconds. They joined the blasters, belt and gloves on the floor, but Zajeer was careful not to let the vest drop because of the fruit still held in the inner pocket. This left Zajeer wearing only his black pants and a sleeveless slate gray undershirt with a squared neckline that dipped low enough to reveal his collarbones. Now there was more blue-purple skin on display, but he also looked cooler and more comfortable without the loose extra layers. It also drove home to Theron just how much smaller and thinner the nautolan's body was. Zajeer seemed almost <em>fragile</em> when compared to Theron's own.</p><p>Partially stripping was a good idea, though, so Theron squirmed out of his jacket and unhooked his own belt and blasters to push them off the edge of the bed. He could always clean them later and besides... he didn't want the rigid shoulder pads and armour inserts of his jacket to dig into Zajeer and cause him any further discomfort. The soft brown shirt he wore underneath his jacket made for a much nicer surface to rest up against, and without the hidden armor inserts he was sure the nautolan would be happy to get close as he had been last night.</p><p>Apparently he was, because as soon as Theron had settled, the nautolan moved closer to his side.</p><p>-O-</p><p>“Theron..,” Zajeer began, as he moved into the crook of the human's outstretched arm. “The more you hold me like this, the more attraction and attachment I feel. I'm not sure what this is or where we are going to go from here, but you deserve to know I'm starting to have more than just friendly feelings towards you. I mean... I know I've been flirting with you, but I never did ask if you were interested or not. I hope I don't bother you.”</p><p>“I wasn't bothered at all.” Theron truthfully replied, wrapping his arm around the Nautolan and pulling him snugly against his side. “If anything, I'm <em>flattered</em>. I don't know what it is you've been seeing in me, but... it's nice to be desired even if it ends up being <em>temporary</em>. I would rather take what I can, <em>when</em> I can than lay here trying to convince you that I'm not your type.” Theron punctuated his statement with a gentle squeeze of the arm around Zajeer, and was surprised when the nautolan slipped his arms around him to return the hug, squeezing firmly but without crushing the breath out of him in the process. A yellow-freckled nose nuzzled into his chest, and when he glanced at Zajeer's face the nautolan's yellow-golden eyes were closed and his expression peaceful.</p><p>“Cut it out with the negativity<em>,</em>” said Zajeer, and suddenly Theron's entire field of vision was filled with an enormous, though slightly narrowed pair of golden eyes. “You're <em>beautiful</em>, Theron. <em>That's</em> what I see. You're thought and kind, you clearly care about me, and you're making the galaxy a better and safer place for all of us. How could you be <em>anything</em> but beautiful to me?” Hearing the conviction behind Zajeer's words, Theron couldn't contain himself to stop the hitch in his breath He forced himself to remain quiet and allow Zajeer to finish, though, which was exactly what the nautolan did. Zajeer continued speaking as if he hadn't seen Theron's reaction, but his arms tightened around Theron and <em>squeezed</em> reassuringly. “I've met a <em>lot</em> of people in the last ten years... but none have made me feel the way <em>you</em> make me feel.”</p><p>“Well that's a relief,” Theron replied, with the slightest of smirks. “I haven't felt this way before, either.”</p><p>“So we're in agreement then. <em>Good</em>...” Zajeer punctuated his statement by giving Theron another squeeze, and then squirmed away from him to sit up. He bent to retrieve the fruit he'd picked from the hidden pockets of the vest, and without warning he handed one of them to Theron. “Here. Eat one of these fruits I picked. I only went after two of them because one is for you... and don't worry about it being unclean. I stopped to rinse them off at a public water tap on the way back here, and the only place they've been is my hand or my inner pocket.... I also checked them for bugs and ripeness and they appear to be fine. Exactly the way I remember them looking.”</p><p>“Oh Zajeer... You didn't have to,” said Theron softly, sitting up to accept the fruit and bite into it all the same.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to. You've been such a good friend to me these last few days and I just wanted to return the favour.” With these words Zajeer copied Theron, <em>moaning</em> in bliss as the mouthwatering sour sweetness of the juice <em>immediately</em> coated his tongue. Whatever this fruit was, it was the single best thing that he'd tasted in <em>months</em>, and he almost couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten something so fresh and delicious. Now the throbbing pain in his ankle seemed entirely worth it. He couldn't bring himself to regret the injury if it meant he could share a piece of this fruit with the man who was slowly and steadily becoming his best friend in the galaxy.</p><p>Apparently Theron felt the same, because the human hummed his approval and took another big bite, no words needing to be spoken for the moment as the two of them sat side by side and finished off their treats. Once they had finished, they tossed the pits of the fruit into the trash bin that stood by the door, and then Theron rose.</p><p>“Give me a moment. I'll get you a cold pack, painkillers and elastic bandages and I'll be right back...” Before he had even finished his statement, Theron was already halfway out the door. By the time he'd finished speaking he was already around the corner and out of sight, leaving Zajeer to sit alone and stare in surprise at his speed.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Theron returned a moment later with bandages, a cold pack wrapped in a fluffy towel, and a bottle of pills in his hands, the latter of which he set down on the edge of the bed as he knelt down in front of Zajeer. That mysterious fruit Zajeer had brought him had been the single most delicious thing he'd tasted in <em>months</em>, and now that he'd tasted it he felt compelled to finish patching up his friend before the injury had time to get worse. He cared now more than ever for this sweet little nautolan who never seemed to think about himself. Indeed, it was as if Zajeer only thought about the happiness and the mental health of others, and put the care and safety of everyone above his own. So very unlike the files he'd read about Zajeer, and so very unlike the confident and cocky smuggler's facade that he'd seen Zajeer don in public and during missions.</p><p>It was rare for Theron to feel so touched by another person, but Zajeer was proving to be <em>special</em>.</p><p>“I'll try not to hurt you too much, but I'm going to wrap up this ankle so you can put it up, alright?” Theron asked.</p><p>“Go ahead. I trust you,” Zajeer replied with a nod, and lifted the injured ankle for easier access. Having given his spoken and unspoken permission, the nautolan leaned back to rest on his hands, supporting his own weight to keep them busy and out of the way while Theron worked. Theron, who felt oddly moved by this vote of confidence, busied himself with the bandages to to keep his emotions at bay. The last thing he needed right now was to get emotional and have his hands start to shake uncontrollably. Shaking hands would risk further pain to Zajeer, and pain was something Zajeer had already felt enough of...</p><p>It was bad enough that Zajeer had already suffered through a broken heart. <em>Curse that Dodonna!</em></p><p>With as much care and caution as he could manage, Theron began to wrap the elastic bandages around Zajeer's sprain. He noticed as he worked that the nautolan stayed perfectly still and allowed him to do his job correctly, and again he could feel his emotions starting to get the better of him at just how much Zajeer was willing to trust him. A human had deeply hurt this nautolan and yet here he was... allowing Theron to patch up his sprain and sharing his food and his personal space freely. Theron had held Zajeer in his arms all of last night, and all Zajeer had done was nuzzle his cute freckled nose into his human chest and curl impossibly closer to him in his sleep. He'd been surprisingly welcoming to Theron's touch while he was awake, and had even let Theron see him <em>cry</em>.</p><p>“There you go... All wrapped up,” said Theron, as he clipped the end of the bandage to hold it securely in place. He let go of the ankle and Zajeer immediately shifted so he was sitting lengthwise along the bed instead of across it, propped up on pillows with both legs stretched out in front of him. Now, he looked a lot more comfortable, and there was no further risk of him straining his ankle further.</p><p>Now that the bandages were out of the way, Theron measured out a safe dose of painkillers to give to Zajeer. He watched as the nautolan dutifully swallowed the pills, one at a time to avoid choking, and then he carefully lifted Zajeer's injured leg to place the ankle on top of the cold pack he'd brought. The cold pack itself was wrapped in a towel to keep it from being too much of a shock, but bandaging Zajeer's ankle and giving him the painkillers first meant that the surface of the bundle was now soothingly cold to the touch, or so Theron <em>hoped</em>. There was always a chance with an alien species that what worked for humans would not be well received by an alien.</p><p>It seemed that Theron had nothing to worry about, however, because the instant the cold pack touched Zajeer's injury, the nautolan let out a breathy <em>moan</em>, actually wiggling so he could press the sprain more firmly against its soothing and numbing chill. The bandages would need to be readjusted later as the swelling went down, but for now Zajeer's expression was one of bliss filled relief.</p><p>“Oh <em>stars</em>, Theron... That cold pack feels so <em>good</em>,” said Zajeer after a time, his face again discoloured by blushing.</p><p>“Now you can't complain that I never did anything for you,” Theron joked, prompting Zajeer to laugh.</p><p>“Are you karkin' <em>kidding</em> me? You've done so much for me that I <em>still</em> feel like I owe you one!” The nautolan's coarse language was softened by the warmth in his tone, and Theron could see the depths of his eyes whirling at an almost mesmerizing speed. There was a wide and dazzling smile on the nautolan's face that deepened the laughter lines on either side, and for the first time Theron noticed that there was a very slight gap between the two front teeth. <em>Adorable</em>. Zajeer was simply <em>adorable</em>. Why hadn't Theron seen it until now?</p><p>“Now, c'mere, you. Get off the floor and take a seat on the bed We're all alone here for the time being and I owe you some <em>Sabacc</em> lessons! I promised to show you how to do it, didn't I?” Zajeer's voice derailed Theron's train of thought, and he glanced up to see that the nautolan had pulled a Sabaac deck out of nowhere and was currently shuffling the cards with surprising speed, getting them ready for play. Those thin blaster-callused fingers were every bit as nimble as they looked, because there wasn't a single card that escaped from those hands.</p><p>“Hey Zajeer. Are you right or left handed?” Theron asked, out of sheer curiosity, mesmerized by Zajeer's fingers.</p><p>“I'm what you call ambidextrous, Theron. I can do most things with either hand... Always could. I must've inherited it from my...” Zajeer seemed to stop himself abruptly. “Never mind. The point's that I'm ambidextrous.” For a brief instant the nautolan's brow furrowed and he looked as if he wanted to say more, but then he seemed to shake himself and refocus on his task of shuffling the cards for their game. They were probably over-shuffled at this point, but it seemed that Zajeer shared Theron's need to keep his hands occupied when he was nervous.</p><p>Sensing that it would be best not to pry, Theron allowed the topic to slide. As much as he wanted to find out what was wrong this time, he could always ask Zajeer later when they knew each other better and were closer. Besides... He had already helped Zajeer with <em>one</em> of his personal problems. Once was enough for now.</p><p>“Alright,” Theron said, as he rose from his kneel to perch himself more comfortably on the edge of the bed. “I'm ready to learn from the master. Show me how this game is <em>supposed</em> to be played.”</p><p>For the next two hours, the sound that could be heard from Zajeer's room was not the sound of ugly sobbing and tears. Instead, it was the sound of two friends laughing, joking, teasing, cursing each other in a good-natured manner. Joyous and playful sounds interrupted only by the intermittent shuffling of cards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How To Thank Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zajeer has rescued Theron from Revan's base. </p><p>Now he has to stop the stubborn SIS Agent from skulking off into the shadows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Theron, wait up!” Zajeer jogged to catch up with the human before he could completely disappear into the jungle. Hearing Zajeer's voice, Theron stopped where he was and turned slowly to face the nautolan, and for the first time since his rescue he was visibly <em>drooping</em>. He seemed ready to black out or fall asleep, and the cuts on his left cheek and the split in his lower lip were still bleeding. His expression, however, was curious. His right eyebrow threatened to disappear into his hairline. He tilted his head to one side and folded his arms, and his green-golden eyes had a visible question in their depths.</p><p>“You're a little too banged up for my comfort, so I'd feel better if Akaavi and I walked back to the village with you,” Zajeer told him. “I've got a medkit in the hut I was sleeping in and I'll go get it for you”</p><p>“It would be better if I walked alone,” Theron replied. “With my training I can sneak around and avoid being seen, and you and Akaavi can focus on getting back safely. I don't want you getting hurt again.”</p><p>“I didn't get hurt <em>this</em> time, but clumsiness while climbing down from a tree is <em>not</em> the same as recklessly running into a firefight,” Zajeer stepped around Theron and blocked the narrow path, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at the human. “Besides... you've been so good to me over the last week or so that I've been wanting to thank you properly for everything you've done to take care of me... not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well.”</p><p>“I can handle <em>myself</em>, Zajeer. You saw me while we were escaping from Revan's hideout just now. You saw me shoot those droids out from in front of you. ”As he spoke, Theron went to step around the nautolan, but Zajeer sidestepped to block his path, then spread his arms so Theron had no way to go around him.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> allow me to me do this for you, Theron.” The nautolan's voice had gone from warm and concerned to pleading outright, and for the first time since the rescue Theron realized how Zajeer was looking at him. The nautolan's huge yellow-golden eyes were locked onto Theron's, and they were filled with such a softness and kindness that Theron could feel his knees going weak at the unexpectedly lovely sight. It was impossible to say no to those softly swirling eyes when a few days ago he'd seen them dull and lifeless and overflowing with tears.</p><p>“Alright, Zajeer. Alright,” Theron replied “I'll walk back to the village with you. You can put those eyes of yours away.” At these words, Zajeer gave him the softest of smiles and stepped out of Theron's way.</p><p>“If you two are <em>quite</em> finished with your drama, <em>I</em> would like to get back to the village and rest,” Akaavi snarked, folding her arms as she narrowed her green eyes at the two of them.</p><p>Without another word, the three of them began their trek back to the safety of the village.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“You're back in one piece, good,” Lana said to them as they entered the hut they'd chosen as their temporary safe house. Her glowing yellow-orange eyes were somewhat softer about the edges with relief, though her tone was businesslike. She made her way over to the entrance to welcome them back properly. She was still wearing her odd green and black outfit that she'd chosen instead of her usual armor and cloak, and she looked like she'd been pacing the length of the room until their return.</p><p>“We are, <em>no thanks to you</em>,” Theron muttered darkly, making Lana tense up.</p><p>“Just what is <em>that</em> supposed to mean?” Lana's eyes narrowed, and so did Theron's as they stared each other down. If looks could kill, then everyone else in the room would have been six feet under the ground from the way that they were glaring at each other.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> kind of owe him an apology, Lana,” Zajeer commented, which made Theron blink and turn his head to look at the nautolan in surprise. Straightening up to his full height and squaring his shoulders, Zajeer stepped towards the human and placed a supportive hand on Theron's shoulder. “Theron was interrogated and beaten in there, and from what I gather it was <em>your</em> idea to let him get captured in the first place. Intel gathering or not, mission or not, you should have offered him some kind of <em>warning.</em>”</p><p>“You can't be serious,” Lana protested. “You <em>both</em> know how important this mission is!”</p><p>“Oh I am <em>deadly</em> serious, Lana,” Zajeer replied in his <em>Captain Voice</em>, and Theron's felt a shiver run down the length of his spine. When Zajeer donned his smuggler persona the differences were like night and day, and he seemed to command the room with his presence. “If this <em>bantha crap</em> is what you pull with your <em>allies</em>, I would <em>hate</em> to think of what you would do to your <em>enemies</em>. I've even considered the idea of taking my crew and Theron elsewhere and completing this mission <em>without</em> you.”</p><p>At this, Lana let out a sigh of exasperation, but lowered her gaze and bowed respectfully to Theron.</p><p>“I... apologize. I shall be more forthcoming with my plans in the future,” she said with a grimace. As she spoke Zajeer's expression softened, and then the nautolan's posture relaxed. He nodded his approval, then gently nudged Theron in the side, mouthing at him to <em>say something</em>.</p><p>“I accept your apology,” Theron finally replied. “<em>Don't</em> let this happen again.”</p><p>Lana nodded wordlessly and then turned to leave, heading for the hut where she'd been sleeping. This left Theron and Zajeer alone, so the nautolan took the human's hand and together they walked out.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“Alright, sit on the edge of the bed and I'll patch you up like I promised I would,”</p><p>Once they had entered the little round hut, the nautolan's request took Theron completely by surprise. When he glanced over at Zajeer, however, the smuggler captain's gloves were off and now there was a medkit clasped in a pair of blaster-callused hands. A glance at Zajeer's face revealed that his large golden-yellow eyes were filled again with warmth and concern, and he had the very slightest of frowns on his face. It wasn't the first time Theron had had such an expression directed at him, but this was the first time that the care and concern were coming from someone he actually <em>wanted</em> them from.</p><p>Besides... the scrappy little nautolan had proven over and over again that he could be trusted. From the moment he'd arrived in the safe house on Rishi, Zajeer had gone out of his way to be helpful, and had made Theron feel welcome and appreciated... even <em>wanted</em>. That first night they'd sat up talking to each other, they had begun a slow transformation from tentative allies into the closest of friends, and now after a week spent in each others' company there was a bond of trust between them.</p><p>An hour ago, when Zajeer had barged in and rescued Theron from the Revanite base, his relief at finding Theron alive had more than confirmed it. Whatever this was, it ran <em>deep</em>.</p><p>There was also an increased level of flirting during the days where Zajeer was still recovering from his sprained ankle. The flirting, combined with the increasing instances of Zajeer calling Theron his <em>sweetheart</em>, was the catalyst that sent the human's imagination spiraling out of control. Any thoughts of the nautolan wanting him made Theron's heart want to beat a little bit faster, and his knees were like jelly whenever Zajeer was around. His dreams had changed too, taking on more of an erotic form...</p><p>In some of his dreams, Theron would end up on top of Zajeer with the nautolan's legs hooked over his shoulders as he took him hard. In other dreams their positions were reversed, and the nautolan's hard thrusts were hammering against a spot inside Theron that made him see stars. In most of Theron's dreams, however, their intimacy was soft and hazy. Every touch would be considerate and well thought out as he and the dream Zajeer would spend hours kissing, touching, and teasing. They'd worship each other with their hands and their mouths until the pleasure was too much, and then one of them would slowly slide into the other. In the slower dreams they took their time establishing a rhythm and building up speed, angling to hit all the right spots. Their shared pleasure was expressed in breathy moans and sighs.</p><p>In both instances the human had woken to find himself hard as a rock and <em>aching</em> to be touched, and it would set him to thinking. Would Zajeer be hard and unyielding, or would he be soft and welcoming? Would he be forceful? Would he be cooperative? Would he <em>melt</em> against Theron, opening his hearts and his alien body to the human like he was always supposed to be there? Would it be hard and fast or would it be soft and slow? Would Zajeer enjoy the experience? Would Theron?</p><p>The thoughts had been enough to make Theron's hands disappear under the blankets to finish what his overactive imagination had started. He'd gripped and stroked his aching cock, flicking his thumb over the sensitive head <em>exactly</em> how he liked it as he imagined that his own hands were Zajeer's. He'd quickly picked up speed, and the firm, fast strokes combined with the memory of his dreams was enough to make him gasp, arch off the bed, and coat his fist and abs with streaks of pearly white. Those had been <em>good</em> mornings. Orgasmic bliss was a fantastic, stress-relieving way to start a day...</p><p>… but now he was needed back in the present. Best to focus on the here and now.</p><p>“Alright.” Theron agreed as he walked over to stand beside the nautolan. As soon as he was close enough he sat down on the edge of the bed as requested. This allowed for easier access to the cuts and bruises that marred his face, and part of Theron was <em>curious</em>. Would Zajeer be capable of being gentle with a wound, or would he be rough like one would expect from a typical smuggler?</p><p>The touch of fingertips along the curve of his jawline shook Theron back out of his thoughts. The human's breath caught in his throat as, with an astonishingly gentle pressure, Zajeer tilted his head towards him. The blaster-callused fingers caressed Theron's face, their tips leaving a tingling and almost ticklish sensation in their wake as Zajeer assessed the damage and determined the best course of action. Then, with a slight nod to himself, the smuggler focused all of his attention on the medkit, opening it in a blur of fingers. Had Theron any doubt of the dexterity of those hands, it was <em>obliterated</em> by that action.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“You don't need <em>stitches</em>, but this's gonna sting for a second,” Zajeer said as a warning. He'd soaked a bit of sterile cloth in some alcohol-based disinfectant as the human seemed to space out for a moment. It <em>would</em> sting somewhat, but it wasn't as bad as the <em>alternative</em>... Alcohol was always nicer than peroxide.</p><p>As Theron nodded permission to Zajeer and seemed to steel himself, the nautolan set to work.</p><p>The burn of alcohol in the split on his lip and the cuts on his cheek made the human breathe in sharply, but Zajeer knew that as quickly as the alcohol burned Theron it would cool. The pain would fade, leaving a cool and tingling sensation in its wake, and Zajeer felt comfortable giving a few more gentle dabs of disinfectant. He painstakingly cleaned away all of the traces of dirt, and then he pressed a small square of sterile gauze into place on Theron's cheek, covering the scratches so they could heal.</p><p>A couple of strips of medical tape later, and the scratches on Theron's cheek were completely protected.</p><p>“There... You don't have to wear that patch forever because I know it'll get too itchy to sleep with, but at least try keep it on until a good scab has formed,” Zajeer told Theron, who opened his eyes to smile at his friend. Now they were brighter and more golden in color, reflecting the human's improved mood.</p><p>“Thanks for everything, Zajeer,” said Theron. The human lowered his gaze to stare at his hands. “You're the first person in a very long time to care about what happens to me. Hell, you even stood up to <em>Lana</em>.”</p><p>-o-</p><p>“How could I not stick up for you, Theron?” Zajeer asked, and to Theron's surprise he sounded indignant. Before he could ask if Zajeer was <em>okay</em>, however, the nautolan's next words struck him <em>speechless</em>. “I'd be a terrible friend if I <em>didn't</em> stick up for you, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”</p><p>The nautolan's words felt like the first warm rays of sunshine after a winter storm, and Theron could feel it seeping into his bones and filling him with a warmth and happiness he'd never known. It made him want to lay down and relax for a moment, so that was exactly what he did. He flopped gracelessly backwards, still fully dressed in his multiple layers, and sighed as he sunk into the soft fur pelts that made up the bedding of the Rishi tribe they were staying with. For a few long moments he lost himself in thought, remembering everything that the two of them had been through.</p><p>At first, working with Zajeer had been an arrangement of convenience.</p><p>Zajeer had the skills that Theron needed him to have in order to complete his missions, and Theron had the connections they needed in order to see this through to completion. Now, however, there was no one in the galaxy who was better suited to Theron's personality. Zajeer had challenged Theron in ways he'd never thought possible, but since they'd become friends he'd been there to back Theron up and to listen whenever he needed someone to vent to. Theron never had any reason to doubt where he stood with Zajeer. The nautolan was too honest, spoke freely, and wore his hearts on his sleeve for all to see.</p><p>Some would call that a weakness, but in fact it was Zajeer's greatest strength.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“Ground Control to Theron. Hello?” Zajeer snapped his blue-purple fingers in front of Theron's eyes, and the human seemed to snap out of whatever sort of daze that he'd been in.</p><p>“Sorry, Zajeer. I was thinking about <em>us</em>... Care to repeat what you just said?” Theron asked, his expression sheepish and his cheeks beginning to flush as red as his jacket. He looked almost... cute?</p><p>“Oh, don't worry about it.” Zajeer replied with a flinch. He was the <em>worst</em> when it came to lying.</p><p>“No, <em>seriously</em>. I'd like to know,” Theron told him, staring stubbornly at Zajeer.</p><p>“Er... Well...” Now, it was Zajeer's turn to look sheepish, tilting his head to stare at the floor. “I asked if I could just... lie with you and hold you again for the rest of tonight. That's all.” As he spoke, the nautolan's smile faded, and those normally bright golden eyes grew faded and dull. Clearly, Zajeer hadn't counted what had happened a few nights ago as a proper cuddling session, either. “I know you've got intel to share with us, but it can wait one more day. I'm worried that I'll have something horrible happen to me tomorrow. and It would be nice if the last thing I did with you was hold you in my arms.”</p><p>“Hey. None of <em>that</em>, now,” said Theron, sitting up. He toed off his boots, then squirmed out of his gloves, jacket, belt, and all of the harder layers of clothing he was wearing. This left him in his soft-brown long-sleeved shirt and his typical matchng pants with their blue stripe down one leg, and now he was more comfortable. “Get down here, you.” Giving Zajeer no chance to protest, he reached up, grabbed a narrow shoulder in each hand, and dragged the nautolan down into his arms.</p><p><em>Squawking</em>, flailing, and then laughing with delight, Zajeer was pulled off of his feet to sit beside Theron on the bed. A moment later, his thin and wiry arms were flung around Theron's torso, squeezing tightly. Theron squeezed back, and then together the two of them laid down.</p><p>At first they'd only cuddled because Zajeer had needed it, but now... Now it felt like coming home.</p><p>They laid like that for a long time, contentedly sharing each others' body heat. The black leather of Zajeer's vest felt warm and buttery smooth under Theron's hands, which were buried under the soft and smooth lengths of Zajeer's sensory tentacles. It was a singularly unique, but <em>not</em> unpleasant experience. One Theron was keen on repeating in the very near future. He'd never felt safer or more at peace, and it showed when of their own volition his eyelids slipped shut. Within seconds, he'd drifted off to sleep.</p><p>-o-</p><p>The following morning, Zajeer was the one to move away from Theron and sit up, but he moved so slowly and with such reluctance that Theron realized that the nautolan didn't <em>want</em> to go.</p><p>“Thanks for that, Theron.” Zajeer told him, with a warmth and a sparkle in the swirling depths of his eyes.</p><p>“No need to thank me this time, Zajeer... I <em>care</em> about you, and I would readily do this again. You need only to ask.” Theron replied, sitting up too. To his own surprise he <em>meant</em> those words, and it was enough to momentarily strike him speechless. His mouth closed with an audible snap of tooth against tooth.</p><p>Foolish! <em>Stupid!</em> Why had he gone and said <em>that</em>? What would <em>Zajeer</em> think?</p><p>Zajeer's reply to his unspoken questions came not in words, nor another hug, but in a soft and fleeting press of lips to Theron's uninjured cheek. With a smile and a wink over his shoulder at the now bewildered human, the nautolan turned and walked away. A quick series of motions saw a pair of blasters strapped back into place beside a pair of narrow thighs and the nautolan's posture changed, shoulders squaring and strides lengthening into the confident strut of the smuggler.</p><p>All Theron could do was watch him go, a hand coming up to touch the spot Zajeer had kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How To Start Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em>done</em>. They'd finally done it. The Revanites had been run off of Rishi for good, and hundreds, perhaps even <em>thousands</em> of deaths had been avoided. Zajeer had won the final battle with energy to spare, and he was returning to the safe-house in high spirits. With as good of a mood as he was in he was ready to dip into his credit supply. He felt like buying some ingredients from a local market on Rishi and cooking up a celebratory meal for Lana, Theron and Jakarro before they all headed for their next objective. In his mind, he was already calculating the cost.</p><p>It seemed like a good idea at first. He was actually looking <em>forward</em> to serving his allies some real food, but upon walking into the door he became aware of a presence that immediately stopped him in his tracks and made his blood run cold. It was something, or rather <em>someone</em>, that he hadn't sensed in a very long time... but there was no mistaking the aura of serenity that comforted him while at the same time set him on edge. It could only belong to Satele Shan, and if <em>she</em> was here, then that Sith Lord he'd spoken to must be present as well.</p><p>Indeed, there was a muscular hulk of a Sith Lord, Darth Marr, standing on one side of the safe house. As predicted, their second guest was Satele Shan. She stood opposite the Sith Lord, her posture stiff and unyielding. Zajeer couldn't see her expression because he'd come in from behind her, but he didn't need to see her face to know that she would have the same closed-off, emotionless expression she always wore. It would be the same expression that she'd worn when, more than a decade ago, she had sent Zajeer's father away and left him without a family.</p><p>He'd never quite finished <em>resenting</em> her for that. He'd never quite regained his respect towards the Jedi, either.</p><p>Fortunately for Zajeer, the meeting did not last long. After a few tense moments and a very brief exchange of words, Satele and Marr agreed to form a temporary truce and then decided to take their leave. As if she had sensed Zajeer's distaste for her, Satele didn't so much as <em>glance</em> in his direction as she passed him on her way out. Darth Marr, however, gave a nod of farewell that he hastily returned. As soon as Marr had turned his back, Zajeer shuddered. There was just something <em>unsettling</em> about a Sith Lord wearing a mask that concealed his entire face. He had no way of knowing if Marr had looked to him with respect, or <em>sneered</em> at him with contempt.</p><p>Not long after that, the rest of the group said their goodbyes and cleared out of the safe house. Even Zajeer's crew had taken the hint that it was time for them to make themselves scarce. They were already back on <em>The Stargazer</em> and waiting for him, and now it was just Theron and Zajeer alone, with no one left to come between them.</p><p>“Guess you'll think twice next time a spy asks you out for a '<em>quick chat.</em>' Wouldn't want to go though all this again.” Theron's voice cut into Zajeer's thoughts, and he actually <em>blinked</em> as the human caught him off guard.</p><p>“Are you karkin' <em>kidding</em> me, Theron? This is the most fun I've had in a long time,” Zajeer replied, flashing a wide smile at Theron. It was true. The days spent on Rishi, specifically the days he spent in Theron's company, had been the best of his relatively short life. Years later, he would look back at this mission with nothing but fondness.</p><p>“I don't know if I'd go <em>that</em> far, but good company helps,” came the somewhat skeptical response, and Zajeer's smile faltered. He hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something, <em>anything</em>, to stop Theron from talking about the mission that way, but the human was already continuing, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “I may have mentioned this before, but I've never been much of a team player. Things usually go better for me when I'm on my own. Relying on someone <em>else</em> has been interesting. I'm beginning to think I should've started a long time ago,”</p><p>'<em>Blasted </em>right<em>, you should have!</em>' Zajeer thought, but wisely he kept it to himself. What came out of his mouth instead was a simple offer, accompanied by a gesture of one of his hands. “Well if you ever get tired of that government salary, give me a call. You would be more than welcome to join my crew.”</p><p>“Will do,” Theron replied. The human's expression softened, and his eyes suddenly seemed brighter. His right cheek was still scratched up and his lower lip was still split, but Zajeer could only see kindness in his gaze. With his heightened nautolan senses, he could feel a welcoming warmth that was pulsing off of Theron in waves.</p><p>“Anyways, thanks.” Theron continued, cutting into Zajeer's observations. “Working with you has made all this madness worthwhile.” To the nautolan's surprise, Theron <em>bowed</em> to him just a little, and he could sense the human's respect and admiration for him amidst the warmth that was already present. There. <em>Deep</em> within in Theron's gaze. Was that also a hint of <em>longing</em> he could see? A hint of <em>desire</em>? Was <em>that</em> what the warmth actually was? Could Theron possibly want Zajeer as much as Zajeer had come to want him? There was only one way to find out.</p><p>“The feeling is <em>mutual</em>, Theron,” said Zajeer, softly. He was rewarded when he heard a soft gasp that Theron couldn't quite contain, and the human looked up at him in wide-eyed wonder.</p><p>For a moment time seemed to stand still, and neither one of them moved. They stood there gazing at each other with Zajeer offering the human a come-hither smile. Then it was if they both had moved at the same time because suddenly Theron's arms were around Zajeer and his own arms were snugly wrapped around Theron's waist. Finally. <em>Finally</em>. Their lips met in a kiss. A kiss that lasted for several glorious seconds as they <em>melted</em> against each other. Theron's mouth tasted of the Caf he'd been drinking during the meeting combined with a hint of another flavour that might just be Theron. His lips, even with the split, were far softer than Zajeer had expected.</p><p>The kiss went on and on and their bodies pressed closer and closer to each other until eventually the two of them were forced to part for air, breathing heavily. The front of Zajeer's pants felt noticeably, almost <em>uncomfortably</em> tighter and he couldn't help but notice that as they'd kissed there had been an answering hardness in Theron. There was also the <em>pheromones</em>, which Theron wouldn't detect as clearly but Zajeer <em>did</em>. It was this lovely, earthy muskiness that seemed unique to Theron. He'd never smelled <em>anything</em> quite like it.</p><p>“Wow,” Theron whispered, as he gazed up at Zajeer with a star-struck expression on his face. “That was...”</p><p>“<em>Incredible</em>,” Zajeer finished for him. “If you should ever want to do <em>that</em> again... I wouldn't complain.”</p><p>“Glad we're on the same page, then,” said Theron, and Zajeer nodded his agreement. They shared a smile and then Zajeer leaned forward, stealing another quick kiss before Theron could back away.</p><p>-O-</p><p>For Theron, it felt as though his dreams were coming true. He'd finally kissed Zajeer and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to do it again and again. It made the sudden and uncomfortable tightness in his pants seem worth it when he'd felt the answering reaction out of the nautolan. He managed to keep his knees from going weak when they brushed up against each other during their first kiss, but as the nautolan leaned back in to steal another he couldn't stop the giddiness that came with the thought of being wanted, perhaps even <em>loved</em>. For <em>real</em>.</p><p>It wasn't that he hadn't had his share of flings or relationships. Rather, it was that many of them had been a lie. A performance as an SIS Agent. The few relationships he'd had that he thought were real had ended badly, or had gotten him hurt because he'd opened up to the wrong person. Such was the sort of thing that he expected from a famous smuggler captain, but the friendship and attraction that Zajeer had shown to him were<em> different</em>. Instead of the loud bold confidence he was prepared for, Zajeer had been so tentative and unsure, as if afraid to show a softer side of himself to Theron. It made him want to believe that the soft sweet and vulnerable side of the smuggler was who Zajeer really was. and that Zajeer felt safe to be himself around Theron. He was giving Theron a precious gift.</p><p>Theron would keep that in mind, because he would have to avoid making promises he wasn't able to keep.</p><p>-o-</p><p>“Are you in a hurry to reach Yavin-4?” Zajeer asked, causing Theron to jump at the unexpected question. “See, if you're not in a rush then you and I could oh, I don't know, go back to my ship and I'll give you a ride to our next objective? There's an extra bunk in the cargo hold that no one is using, or if you'd rather you could sleep in my room while we travel. You know... Like we did when you stayed with me that one night. I don't mind sharing with you.”</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>, Zajeer? I wouldn't be intruding?” Theron's eyes widened comically and his brown eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline as he spoke. “I do have allies still in orbit who can give me a lift.”</p><p>“Yeah, Theron. I'm sure,” Zajeer replied. “I'll need to make a quick stop for a restock of food and supplies as well as a refuel, but we could make a whole trip out of it. While you're with us on the ship I can cook up a meal or two. I'm sure you'd like to have something more flavourful than military rations after eating them for <em>months</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, that actually sounds <em>nice</em>. I'd like that,” Theron agreed. “It's been a long time since I've been on a smuggler's ship, and if you're <em>really</em> sure I won't get in the way...” He trailed off, suddenly unsure of how welcome he would be.</p><p>“Yes... I'm <em>really</em> sure, and those who try to tell you otherwise will have to answer to me.” Zajeer smiled fondly at Theron. “Now c'mon... Let's go grab our gear and haul jets outta here. You can use my ship's communicator once we're on board and let your allies know you'll be ridin' with me. That way they won't worry too much about you.”</p><p>“You're the Captain,” Theron replied, with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes that made Zajeer laugh.</p><p>“Blasted right I am-” The nautolan reached over and took Theron's hand. “-and you'd do well to <em>remember </em>that!”</p><p>With a chuckling Theron in tow, Zajeer ascended the staircase that lead up to their rooms. They parted ways at the top of the stairs to gather their belongings, and soon they were finished and on their way out of the safe-house with their bags slung firmly over their shoulders. They made their way towards the docks, and as they walked together, still hand in hand, there was a comforting familiarity to it that had not been there a week ago. In the short time Zajeer had known Theron they'd gone from acquaintances, to allies, to the best of friends... and now to <em>lovers</em>.</p><p>Now, as Theron walked willingly by his side, he could finally get back to living.</p><p>---FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>